


Afterparty activities

by sopheria



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sopheria/pseuds/sopheria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Azula broods over how to attract a boy-Ty Lee continues her patient instruction</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterparty activities

Azula sits on the beach the night after they crash Chan's fabulous soiree and she's feeling a little upset still. She can't ever be herself and talking about it out loud with tons of violinists in the background or whatever. She looks out to the ocean-willing herself to stop thinking of her mother, her brother, her father. Her mother. She would tell Azula to cheer up and that men weren't everything. Just that thought made her feel better.

"Azula? Why are you here alone?" Ty Lee came from the house area and sat next to her.

"Oh. Ty Lee, I couldn't sleep." She says-and even when she's mean to them sometimes-they are still her friends and she can't help but to regret the past-especially lately.

"Did you want some company?" 

"No one except you kept me company tonight. Even Chan didn't want to be around me. I'm desirable, I'm powerful, I'm aggressive. What is there not to like?"

"Boys are weird Azula, but I like you-I like that you're agressive and pretty and you know what you want."

"Well I want to be kissed." Ty Lee is quiet for a minute.

"Well I could teach you, you did good at the party tonight-you just have to get comfortable." Azula thinks about it for a minute. If she knows how to woo someone-she would have someone. She could be ha-she could be more powerful.

"Alright, Ty Lee-teach me." She gets a little excited. Ty Lee smiles at her-bright and that's a little infectious. 

"Okay, when you kiss, the mood has to be right, and you have to kiss softly. Lean in a little." Azula leans in and Ty Lee leans in too, and it's so natural-her breath and her lips against Azula's. This isn't hard. This isn't hard at all. Azula leans back, but Ty Lee pulls her back in, kissing her hungrily. Azula's hands settle at Ty Lee's waist, and that feels right too. Ty Lee makes a sound against Azula's mouth that sends shivers up her spine.

Ty Lee breaks the kiss and takes Azula's hand. "Do you wanna learn to do other stuff? I can teach you tons of circus tricks." Her eyes sparkle with mischief and Azula smiles at her easy and with a warm feeling in her chest. 

"Ty Lee, I hope you're ready for me."

"You'd better be ready for me." Ty Lee says smiling against Azula's mouth and they get up to go back to the house. Tonight might not be a complete failure after all.


End file.
